Reputation
Reputation represents the general perception of the party as a force for either good or evil, it affects interaction and outcomes with the people you meet, how your party members treat you, as well as shop prices, there're many ways to manipulate reputation in game. Effects of reputation Companions' reaction Companions react to the party's reputation according to their alignments, making comments to indicate their mood, and may even leave the party. In , if you manually remove them when they're "Serious" or if they leave after "Break", it means their permanent disappearance; in , they'll temporarily depart to their usual waiting spots after "Break" until they find the party reputation suitable again to join; in , they wont leave at all. There's but one exception, a young lass who'll stick to you to the end no matter the campaign or what you do. Civilians' reaction Highers reaction means better attitude, sometimes it's used in conversations to open more dialogues trees, yielding better quest outcomes, even unlocking new quests when the value is high. Charisma also adjusts reaction further more. Shop prices Some shopkeepers may refuse to sell items to a villainous group, but all will lower their prices to a heroic party. :''Note: For a further way to reduce shopping prices, see Charisma.'' Different game manuals list incorrect values – those shown below are directly from the game files. Dream abilities In and , reputation also determines which special abilities Gorion's Ward can gain though dreams, more of which are unlocked by chapters starting chapter 2 and randomly happen when resting. Abilities from dreams are considered as Bhaalspawn abilities and are never lost so you may skip chapters without resting, but you do need to dream to get them by their unlock order. All the special abilities from dream will eventually be replaced by the one and only Slayer Form, and none of the Bhaalspawn abilities can be used in the Black Pits games. Starting reputation Whenever you start a game either by generating a new character or by importing an existing one, your starting reputation will be adjusted by the alignment of the first character you created. Ways to change reputation Actions and deeds Reputation can be gained by donating gold at temples, up to a score of 18. Reputation is lost whenever the party commits a crime, ranging from theft to trespassing. For the serious crimes, such as assaulting, murdering and killing authorities, reputation will drop even if they go unwitnessed. "Injuring innocents" in the table below excludes non-lethal attacks without witness.Game file: REPUTATI.2da Quests Baldur's Gate ;Gain reputation (+) *'(+1 Rep.)' Bring the skull of Kereph to Agnasia *'(+1 Rep.)' Rescue a Child in the Lighthouse *'(+1 Rep.)' Bring Mulahey's holy symbol to Berrun Ghastkill *'(+1 Rep.)' Kill the Half-ogres Near Beregost for Bjornin the paladin *'(+1 Rep.)' Escort Brage to the Temple of Helm *'(+1 Rep.)' Give Yago's spellbook to Brielbara *'(+1 Rep.)' Give Brun 100 GP *'(+1 Rep.)' Return Pixie the cat's body to Drienne *'(+1 Rep.)' Help the Dryad in the Cloud Peaks *'(+1 Rep.)' Deliver the Protector to Euric for Nadine *'(+1 Rep.)' Deliver a Book for Firebead *'(+1 Rep.)' Samuel and Lena – take Samuel to the Temple of Wisdom *'(+1 Rep.)' Save Hulrik's Cow from a Xvart raid *'(+1 Rep.)' Recover Joia's Flamedance Ring *'(+1 Rep.)' "Antichickenate" Melicamp the Chicken *'(+1 Rep.)' Bring Noralee her gauntlets *'(+1 Rep.)' Be honest with Oublek the Bounty Officer *'(+1 Rep.)' Protect Prism from Greywolf *'(+1 Rep.)' Return Nester's Dagger to Quinn *'(+1 Rep.)' Save Jhasso from doppelgangers for Scar *'(+1 Rep.)' Clear the road to Baldur's Gate for Officer Vai * (+1 Rep.) Kill the sirines in the Lighthouse area for Cordyr (only if reputation is lower than 8) ;Gain or lose reputation (+/-) *Charleston Nib at the Archeological Site: **'(+1 Rep.)' Help him **'(-2 Rep.)' Kill him for Gallor *Slaves at the Cloakwood Mines: **'(+2 Rep.)' Free them **'(-2 Rep.)' …or don't *Rescue Tamah from petrification in Mutamin's Garden and… **'(+1 Rep.)' …require no payment **'(+0 Rep.)' …demand payment, then refuse her house **'(-1 Rep.)' …demand payment ;Lose reputation (-) *Accepting into your party: **'(-2 Rep.)' Baeloth Barrityl (restored after dismissed) **'(-2 Rep.)' Dorn Il-Khan (restored after dismissed) **'(-2 Rep.)' Viconia DeVir *'(-5 Rep.)' Attack Abela the nymph *'(-1 Rep.; x6)' Blackmail Areana (repeatable 6 times) *'(-1 Rep.)' Try to bribe members of the Flaming Fist *'(-1 Rep.)' Kill Petrine's cat *'(-2 Rep.)' Kill the merchants for Silke *'(-1 Rep.)' Kill Drizzt Do'Urden *'(-3 Rep.)' Kill Phandalyn in self-defense Enhanced Edition only ;Gain reputation (+) *'(+1 Rep.)' Return Colquetle's Family Amulet to its owner Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear ;Gain or lose reputation (+/-) *'(+/-1 Rep.)' Safana's companion quest Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn ;Gain reputation (+) *'(+1 Rep.)' Speak to the Amnish Soldier who's guarding the Circus Tent after clearing it *'(+1 Rep.)' Freeing the Slaves *'(+1 Rep.)' Rescue for slave girl in the room with trolls *'(+1 Rep.)' The Skinner Murders *'(+1 Rep.)' Delivering the head of Neb to Chief Inspector Brega *'(+1 Rep.)' Seek Out and Investigate the Fallen Paladins *'(+1 Rep.)' Investigate and Destroy the Cult of the Eyeless *'(+1 Rep.) '''Speak to High Merchant Logan Coprith after Dealing with the Trademeet Genies *'(+1 Rep.)' Take Logan's path in The Mantle of Waukeen *'(+1 Rep.)' Speak to Tiris' parents after Helping Tiris in Trademeet . *'(+1 Rep.)' Report the end of the Shade Lord, after investigating the deaths in the Umar Hills, to Imnesvale's mayor *'(+1 Rep.) Free the slaves from the Mind Flayer Caverns in Underdark. *(+1 Rep.) Set the slaves you buy free in Ust Natha fully armed and armoured. ;Lose reputation (-) *Accepting into your party: **(-2 Rep.)' Dorn Il-Khan ''(restored after dismissed) **'(-2 Rep.)' Viconia DeVir (after rescuing her) *'(-2 Rep.)' Leave no witnesses at the wedding when you help Dorn in the High Hall of the Radiant Heart *'(-2 Rep.)' Buried Alive (if you accept the ransom) *'(-1 Rep.) X3 ' Use the Slave Killing Device in the Ust Natha tavern in Chapter 5 *'(-1 Rep.) '''Demand every bit of coin from the village Immesdale, and threaten to destroy it unless the mayor fork up the money. *'(-2 Rep.)''' Kill Saerk's daughter in Anomen's quest. Achievements Hero Acquire Heroic reputation. Villain Acquire Despised reputation. References Category:Game mechanics